Gravity Falls:The New Kid
by Teryl the Great
Summary: There is a new kid in gravity falls, ready to meet and greet anyone friendly. After his mother died he must now come to live with his father in Gravity Falls. He has alot instore for him in this little town he has came to. Will he find a new Friend? A new Girlfriend? A new Enemy? Read and find out what will happen with this new kid in Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

The bus arrives. A boy on the verge of manhood steps of the bus. "So this is Gravity Falls? I thought there would be more-" I was caught off guard when a girl runs into me. She was wearing a pink sweater with a unicorn on it. "Mabel! Get up it's almost here!" A boy yelled as he picked her up. He was wearing a jacket, shorts and a pine tree hat. "Dipper we can't just leave him." So her name was Mable and his Dipper. "Fine, just hurry up Mabel." She grabbed my arm and said, "C'mon we gotta hurry." She seemed like a nice person, so I jumped up with my blue backpack, dark blue jeans, and plaid shirt. "So what are we running from?" I ask out of curiosity. "A bunch of angry manotaurs." Mable would say. "Manotaurs? What the heck are those?" Manotaurs? I feel like there is something weird going on. "Half man, half bull. But more man than bull." Dipper yelled as he ran. I'm starting feel a little shaken up, figuratively and physically. The ground is starting to rumble and bounce with the screams of what I believe is the manotaurs. But by the time the manotaurs reached the clearing in the forest we were long gone.

We were all panting, and out of breath. "O-okay. Now what the heck is going on? Why were those things even chasing you?" In my mind that sounded like a good way to say that. But it actually sounded rude when it came out. "Wait, let me rephrase that. Why were they chasing you?" Dipper got up off his knees, "The manotaurs were mad because we were walking in their 'territory'." Well, now I feel like a jerk. "So are you new here?" Mabel would ask, "I haven't seen you around here before." I smiled at the question, "Yeah I'm new here. My dad lives here, so I came down here to live with him." Mabel smiled, "Well my name is Mabel and that guy over there is my little brother Dipper." Dipper turned, "I'm not your little brother!" Dipper would say, "Were twins." So they are twins. Neat. I never meet twins before. Dipper seems like a pretty cool guy, Mabel seems like she is a very nice person. "My name is Deryl." I reached out and shook Dipper's hand. I reached out to shake Mabel's hand but instead she hugged me. I blushed, a girl never hugged me for no reason before. When she let go of me I scratched the back off my head, "So, would you guys know where the town hall is?" Dipper pointed, "Yeah, it's right down this road then turn left. Can't miss it." I started to walk into town. I turned and yelled, "Thanks for the help." They waved to me and walked away. As I begun to walk into town I saw a limo passing by with a beautiful girl inside. She smiled as she passed by, I waved. I reached the end of the street and turned left. The town hall was right down the street now. I reached into my pocket and pulled the note my mother gave me before she died.

 _ **Gravity Falls**_

 _ **Dear,**_

 _ **Deryl**_

 _ **Meet me at the town hall. I know you must be going through a rough time and I wish you the best.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Donald**_

I could see him at the town hall waiting on the steps. I walked up to him. "Dad?" I ask. He sttod up. "Hey son. Lets get going home." We walked for a short period of time. We reached a yellow house with a red chevourlete out front. "Welcome to your new home. If you follow me I will show you your new room. It used to be storage, so sorry if there is a few boxes I got to move." He walked me to my new room. It was mostly empty with a bed and desk in the room. "Th-thanks Dad. I'm sure there is something I can use to fillmthis room with. Night Dad." I walked over to the bed and laid down. "Goodnight Deryl." He turned off the light on his way out. I feel alseep within a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: Know your town

I woke to smell of bacon and sausage. The aroma filled my entire room. I hopped out of bed and started to unpack my things. I set my picture of mom on the desk….I faced it down so I wouldn't see the picture just its backside. I don't want to think about it right now. I unpack the rest of my stuff, I set my books and journal on the desk. I almost forgot to write an entry for yesterday. I grabbed my book and began to scribble down what happened yesterday.

 ** _Day 5_**

 _ **Yesterday I got on the bus to Gravity Falls,Oregon. It was a long ride from Fremont, Nebraska. After I got off the bus a pretty girl bumped me over, and her brother Dipper was there too. I guess. She seemed like a very nice girl. Dipper seemed, what's the right word, different. I think he may become a good friend, and the same for Mabel. Almost forgot, there is some creatures called manotaurs, whatever they are. Bull and man combined? They seemed pretty serious about it so I'll take their word for it. That's about it besides my dad meeting me at the town hall. He gave me this room, it seems pretty cool.**_

I finished scribbling down what happened yesterday, and I walked into the kitchen. Dad was bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. "Morn'n sleepy head. You know its like ten right?" I forgot to set my alarm, dad didn't seem angry but still. I was suppose to wake him up to look at the stars in the morning. "S-sorry I forgot to set my alarm." He turned his head with a smile. "It's fine son, we can do it tonight. But first, let's see if you can make some friends. I'm sure you don't want to just sit inside while I go to work." Crap, I forgot. Dad has to go to work. But, having some friends would be nice. "K dad. Would it be okay if I take a walk? So I can scope out how the town looks." Dad brought over the breakfast feast, "Sure, just come tell me if you're going to do something or somewhere." I nodded as I started to dig into the mountain of food he placed in front of me. I felt like pig when I finaly finished. I waved to my dad as I walked out the door. I began to jog the street. There were alot of things to do here. They have a laser tag place, and a mall. But the one thing that caught my eye was a sign that said, "Mystery Shack This Way". I called my dad and told him I was going to the Mystery Shack. He said it was fine, just don't buy anything. I began to walk the trail to the Mystery Shack, but on the way there I saw a little creature that looked like a midget with a pointed hat on. It ran across the path into the woods. I grabbed a stick off the ground just incase it came back.

I reached the Mystery Shack with no problems from the creature I saw. To my surprise the Mystery Shack looked more like a home the it did a store, besides the sign. I walked into the front door to find Dipper talking to a girl at the front counter, and Mable poking some guy with a question mark shirt. "Mabel? Dipper? What are you guys doing here?" They both turned in surprise to see me. "Deryl? Hey what are you doing here? Did you come for the attractions?" I shook my head, "No I'm just looking around town, I saw the sign and thought I would check it out." Just as I finished Mabel came over, "Oh hi Deryl! I didn't expect to see you here." Her voice sounded so cheerful, so happy. I blushed when she asked the question. "I just thought I would check out the town see what I could spot." Dipper pointed to stairs in the back. Mabel motioned for me to come. We walked up the set of stairs to their bedroom. "Okay, before you guys say anything. What the heck is going on here, I know there is something weird going on. I just saw a midget run through the woods, and the manotaurs too." Dipper and Mabel just laughed at my question, I felt a little embarrassed. "Listen Deryl, Gravity Falls is the capital of all anomalies." Dipper said. "Yeah, what he said with all that mumbo jumbo stuff…..Sparkles!" Mabel threw sparkles everywhere. "Ah! Mabel you got it in my eye!" Dipper squealed I couldn't help but giggle. "I sorry Dipper. I thought sparkles would lighten the mood." Mabel started to help her brother get sparkles out of his eye. "I'm fine Mabel. I'll be right back, don't anything crazy while I'm gone." Mabel giggled as he left the room. "Ok, Deryl. Its question time!" She pulled a notebook out and began to ask her questions, "Question One! Do you think Dipper is weird?"

I just laughed, "Weird? Yes, but a cool kind of weird." She wrote down what I said.

"Do you like…...dangerous situations to narrowly escape?"

"Yes? I don't think I have been in situations like that before." What did she mean dangerous situations? But before I could think she asked again.

"Are you a happy type of person?"

I almost spurted out yes, but instead I said. "I'm the most cheerful, happy, and supporting guy in Gravity Falls!" Mabel smiled, "Well Deryl, you pass," she placed a smily sticker on my shirt, "Now your officially apart of the mystery gang!" Mystery gang? Well, at least I'm a friend. Dipper came back to see the sticker on my shirt, "Mabel? What did he do to get a sticker?" She pointed to her notebook. She opened it up to a page that said "Well Done!" Just as we were laughing my phone rang, it was my dad. He texted me, "So son, did you make any friends today?"

I texted, "Yeah, were having fun."

"Thats great to hear. Its getting dark, sofigure out what your doing tonight." I turned to see Dipper and Mabel looking at me. I felt a little nervous. So i just asked, "Hey, um. Would you guys mind if I stay here for tonight?" Dipper looked at Mabel and said, "Sure. Just let me go tell Grunkle Stan." Dipper started to walk down the stairs. Mabel started to dig into the closet. I set my backpack down, as mabel pulled out a sleeping bag. Well, I guess I'm staying over for a bit. Neat, I don't remember the last time I did this.


	3. Chapter 3: Watch everything and everyone

Mabel and Dipper were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. I swiftly unpacked my gear in my backpack. I grabbed what was vital to not embarissing myself; pj's, tooth brush, and my courage. If you couldn't tell by now that I'm not the most social person. Friends are complicated for me. But I gotta make "friends" work if I want to fit in this little town. "Hey Deryl….uh...me and Mable usualy sleep in our beds, but Mabel is going to go downstairs tonight. So you can sleep in her bed-? If you want." I quickly said no thanks. If I want good friends, I have to show respect to their things and belongings. "I'm good with my sleepingbag tonight." Dipper just nodded and motioned for me to follow him downstairs. Mabel and some old guy were watching TV. "Deryl, this is Grunkle Stan." Dipper motioned in the old man's direction. "You can just call me Stan," He reached out to shake my hand. I leaned and shook his hand firmly but not to firmly, I don't want him thinking I'm here to cause problems. "Nice grip! Dipper, you could learn a thing or two from your friend here." Dipper sighed and sat down on the floor, he patted the floor next to him. I followed and sat down next to him. They began to watch the show "Ducktective". I peered over to see Mabel eating popcorn, she seemed comsumed in the show, the same as Stan. Dipper started to inform me of what happened in the TV show before. Stan and Mabel continuesly told Dipper to be quite. I didn't really pay attention, I was just consumed by something that was triangular outside. It started to look more and more like a weird tringle with a giant eye. But before I could inspect the object, Dipper tapped my shoulder. "Hey ,Deryl, I'm going to hit the hay." Dipper streech like a cat and began to mosey upstairs. I tagged onlong with saying good night to Stan, and Mabel. As we entered the room Dipper laid out a sheet of paper on his shelf. It looked like a map. Dipper snugged into his bed and said goodnight. I copied what he did and got comfy in my sleepingbag. It wasn't long before I started to swirl into my dream.

I opened my eyes to find my self in the woods. There is silence everywhere. A bird is frozen in mid flight. "Where am I?" I would whisper. "Welcome to the mindscape kid." I turned to see a floating triangle "What are you?"

"My name is Bill Cipher, but everyone calls me Bill." His voice echoed through his glow.

"Bill? Well my name is Der-" he cut me off mid sentence.

"Yeah, I know who you are kid. I'm just here to offer you a proposition."

"A proposition? You mean a deal?"

"Yeah yeah kid. Listen, If you let me control you here and there, I can bring back one of your loved ones." An image of my mother crying appearing in his eye. I quickly turn to avoid seeing it. My eyes water, legs give. I cover my head with my arms. "No, no, no, no…." I try to block out the sounds coming from the image. "I love you. Your father may be a little rough around the edges, but he loves you. Take care of him for me." I can't hold it anymore, I begin to bawl.

"Geesh, kid. Don't get so emotional. It's just an image. You could have the real thing. All you have to do is shake my hand." He reached his hand out engulfed in a blue fire.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?!"

"Only something pure evil could ever think that making someone feel horrible, just to make a deal." I stood firm. Staring dead into the one eyed monsters face.

"Ok kid. Have it…..your way." As he faded into nothingness I woke up. Mabel was jumping and throwing sparkles and confetti everywhere. Dipper was telling Mabel to settle down before she woke me up. I turned and laid watching two argue. Dipper would rant about how this was a bad first impression. Mabel had a look of disappointment, and understanding. Mabel began to walk out of the room, but I jumped up. I startled both the twins. " Sorry just had a bad dream." Had a bad dream? If they believe that I might almost be less embarrassed, but they seemed to believe it. They just nodded. "Grunkle Stan is cooking breakfast do you like pancakes Deryl?" I nodded as Mabel lead the way to the kitchen. I couldn't keep that Bill guy out of my head. I just kept thinking about what he said. "Have it your way." What does that even mean? I didn't even notice that I walked into the kitchen and ate some pancakes. I continued to walk following Dipper and Mabel until Mabel asked, "Hey Deryl? Are you ok? You've had that blank face all morning." I snapped out of it. "Y-yeah. I'm fine just thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it….."

"Oh cmon! We're mystery buds now, we can tell eachother secrets." Mabel had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well…...okay, fine. I had a dream last night with a weird triangle guy named Bill. He told me he could bring my mom back if I shook his hand. But, I didn't. Only someone dumb would fall for that deal….." I held back the tears swelling up in my eyes. I felt like I was falling into an abyss of sadness.

Mabel hugged me without warning, surprising both me and Dipper. Dipper had a very confusing look on his face. He was about to speak but shook it the words out of his head. "I'm so sorry Deryl." I would remain silent as Mabel let go off me. She patted my shoulder and began to walk off. I swayed upstairs to grab my things. Dipper was on his bed eyeing me. "Why did Mabel hug you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do, if you're thinking of dating Mabel it's my business to know."

I smirked, "Dipper. I'm not interested in dating Mabel. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but I'm just not interested in that stuff right now. Maybe in the future but not right now." I finished packing my things.

"Um...good? What's wrong man? You seem kind of depressed."

I just waved it off and smiled, "I'm fine. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I didn't sleep on a bed but still, a good excuse. I began walking home to my father. The town seemed quite. Too quite. Everything seemed distant from reality. I walked into my house to find father in the fridge. "Hey dad." He doesn't answer. "Dad?" I walk over to him. "Dad?" I grab his shoulder. He swiftly turns to me, "Hey…...Son. Hahahaha!" His eyes were like those of Bill! "W-what did Bill do to you!"

"Oh don't worry kid, he is still your good old dad. Just under a little reconstruction. But…...if you just make the deal he could be free. Just shake. My. Hand." My father's hand was covered in a blue fire.

"I-I don't know, I-I shouldn't. Oh my gosh!" I kept backing away from him him.

"Hurry up kid, I don't have all day." I turned and rushed out the door, and into the woods. I hid behind a tree and curled up. "What am I going to do….."


	4. Chapter 4: The Wondering Eye

I sat out in the woods curled up for hours upon hours. I had lost everything. First my mother, now my father. What would you do if you lost everything you love? I don't know what I would do. I don't know what to do. Bill just took the last thing that meant something to me. When you lose everything that has meaning in your life, something inside of you changes. Your smile becomes a frown. Your happiness becomes hatred. Through this I will not lose what is true about who I am. I have to stay me. I have to keep who I am sacred. There will be changes but I have to keep me me. I can't let Bill think he can morph me into who I am.

I jumped off the ground filled with adrenaline. I began sprint to the Mystery Shack at full speed, stumbling on almost everything I came upon. I was running mid town when I ran into a girl. I stumbled to help her up. She had golden hair that swayed with the wind. I reached down for her to grab my hand. She grappled my hand, I pulled her up. She had a smile on her face as she dusted herself off. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to run into yo-" She laughed.

"It's fine. It's not everyday I get knocked over by cutie." I blushed. "Wait. There was that one time." She bit her bottom lip. I just stood there, frightened and nervous. On one hand, she could like me. But on the other, she could be a crazy person. I don't know which was worse. Probably the fact I had this confused and aw face, staring at her. She giggled, "Listen I don't have much time but here's my number, call me." She skipped to the limo waiting out front the store. I could hear the people inside. "Who was that boy? Why did he knock you over? What did you give him?" It sounded like a parade of questions but I heard her voice out of the storm. "It was no one, he just bumped into me that was it." Then the limo pulled away. I just stood there for a minute. Two days I've been here and already, I have a girl's number….. "YYYEEEESSS!" I would parade by myself, and do a little dance. Wow. I must just be irresistible(This quote belongs to Mabel of Gravity Falls)! Wait. I have to focus! Bill just took my dad! I gotta stayed focus. I begin to sprint to the mystery shack once more. I tripped on the front steps, ramming into the door. Dipper opened it, "Oh hey man. Whats up?" I kept fumbling on my words. "It was with the- flying triangle- father in fridge- girls phone number." He had a confused look on his face. But Mabel walked by hearing me fumble on my words. "Deryl! I didn't know you wanted my number!" She blushed and giggled. Dipper had afrown on his face. Its not what meant, but before I could speak Mabel slipped a peice of papper in my pocket. Great love triangle, crap! Just triangles in genral!

"Dipp-"

"Man, I don't want to hear it. You lied to me! Worst of all, I actually considered you a friend." He slammed the door. Am I really that bad of guy? I need to go think about, just everything. I wander over to my house. Dad isn't there. But there's a note on the fridge.

Your dad is mine kid. Until you want to make the swap, he will be in my hands. Hurry up kid, tic toc

-Bill

Why does he want me? I'm not special. I'm just your average teenager. What makes me so specail. I try to forget about it and call the blonde I ran into earlier. It rings.

"Hello?"

"You have reached Pacifica Northwest, how can I help you?"

"Uh...yeah its the guy that bumped you down earlier."

"Oh hey cutie, I was wandering when you'd call. So whats your name?"

"My name is Deryl."

"Deryl? I like it. Deryl I would talk more but my parents are home, I'll call you later." She ened the phone call. Well, I guess its time to call Mabel. I dial the number.

"Who's this? It better not be another recorded message."

"No sir, its me Deryl. Is Mabel there?"

"Yeah. Mabel! You got a phone call!" I could hear Mabel running down the stairs. "Hey! Deryl, how are ya?"

"I'm good Mabel, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Good, good."

"So Mabel, you seem like a really nice person. What makes you happy about being a nice person?"

"I love it when I see their smiles on their faces, it makes me feel good to make others feel good."

I smiled as I heard her response, she was a really nice person. I started getting drowsy and told Mabel I had to go. Once I hanged up, I crept to my room, unsure what the future could hold. I fell to my bed, exhausted and burned out for the day. I fell into my dreams.


End file.
